A Son's Wish
by Marie T. Brennan
Summary: Sequel to: A little boy's prayer. If you read the prequel you know it's a fluffy continuation. cory and Parker's wish. Brennan must make an important choice.
1. up to something

Sequel to : A little boy's prayer

Sequel to : A little boy's prayer

Two years later…..

Temperance Brennan had gotten used to being greeted at the door by two young boys. So when she opened the door and was only welcomed with silence she felt a little worried and out of place.

Where in the world were her sons?

Yes, eight year old Parker was really her boyfriend's son with his ex girlfriend Rebecca. However, she treated Parker the same as she did the biological son she shared with Booth. That would be three year old Cory.

Speaking of….where was Seeley Booth? He almost always beat her home. He usually parked in the garage. Which was already closed when she had pulled in the driveway. They hadn't had a case this week. Meaning he couldn't still be working.

She checked their answering machine, no messages. She hadn't spoken to him since when he dropped her back off at the lab after lunch with him. One option left.

Seeley Booth was up to something and she knew it.

She decided she'd corner him on his absence after the boys were in bed that night. However for now she need to start dinner. It was Wednesday April 2nd and It was her famous Mac n Cheese night. The first Wednesday of every month was Mac n Cheese night. All three of the boys were deathly addicted to it.

It had been two years since she'd walked back into their lives, and Seeley Booth was thinking more often these days of asking his beautiful anthropologist to marry him…..again.

"Okay guys remember no telling Mommy where we were today after school. It's a little secret." Booth warned his two very intelligent sons.

"But Daddy…" pondered his three year old Cory "…Isn't that lying?"

He had such an observant son. "Well…um…no Cory because I'm going to tell Mommy, just not yet."

"Oh.." Cory seemed to have accepted the response, but just in case.

Meanwhile Parker rolled his eyes. He though quickly then changed the subject to distract his brother. Cory being only three this was an easy task.

"So…tonight's Mac n Cheese night."

Booth threw a smile Parker's way and mouthed a thank you to him. Booth decided to play along "Yeah Park, isn't that awesome Cory?"

"Yay! Mac n Cheese. Yummy. I can't wait!" responded Cory as they pulled in the garage. The boys quickly got out, grabbed their backpacks, and rushed through the side door loudly.

This door just so happened to be connected to the kitchen where Bones was cooking.

She was taken by surprise at the sound. "Ah!" she screamed and jumped about a foot in the air. Parker grinned and laughed at her. Cory just smiled sheepishly at his mother.

"Now where have you been?" Bones asked after recovering from her near heart attack.

Cory froze.


	2. crash,secret

A/N: Okay look who decided to update at 3 in the morning AHHHH

A/N: Okay look who decided to update at 3 in the morning AHHHH! in the uncomfy chair. I hope I did alright with this chapter….and it meets everyone's expectations of it.

Just then Booth walked in the side door.

"Race you upstairs" said Parker providing Cory and himself an easy escape.

Damn. She thought. Cory would have told her she was sure of it.

He strode over to where she was in the kitchen, and kissed her sweetly. He hadn't heard the conversation with the boys. Needless to say he knew not what was on her mind.

"Hey, babe How's my Mac n Cheese?" he added teasingly to make her grin. She did of course.

"Haha you are funny Booth."

"Hey you know I missed you Bones." How was your afternoon?"

"Well, since I was at work. I worked. Worked a little with my new book. Cam told me today as well that she's going out of town next week so I might be a bit late Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. I'll be taking over our department for that time.Angela is trying to have the 'I want kids' talk with Hodgins.-" they both burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Bones, what do you um mean by trying?"

"When she brings it up he always changes the subject, or says he's busy. Whenever she comes around looking for him he told me strictly to say I haven't seen him." Finished Brennan still laughing.

"where did you go after work? You always beat me home."

CRASH. Suddenly a loud commotion erupted from upstairs in one of the bedrooms. Uh-Oh thought Booth. Now what have those kids gotten into? "I'll take care of it" said Bones with a slight shake of her head.

"oh Booth just turn off the stove please, and set the table?"

He nodded what could he possibly deny that woman when she looked at him that way? Gorgeous eyes, lovely smile, and her touch on his arm.

He was relieved though the boys saved him from having to lie to his girlfriend.

She walked up the stairs. Damn I almost had him….Judging by his physical behavior before Parker and Cory caused a destruction. Huh. I wonder if he'd planned that?

Since Parker's room had a light on she walked towards his room first.she found her two culprits standing bemused in the center of the room. She glanced to the left wall. Ah, a broker shelf the source of the noise where some of Parker's are..err were?The shelf lay half on the floor and half on the wall.

This should be an amusing tale… "Parker Booth, what did that poor shelf ever do to you?"

Parker and Cory shared a look. Hmm she didn't appear to be mad….good thing.

"what happened here guys?" Parker sighed and Cory stood there with his mouth agape then looked up at his brother. "well, I was climbing on the shelf which was supposed to be a tree." All three of them laughed after the thought of it.

"Parker how about you and Cory pile those books up against the wall out of the way for now." She said it as a statement with no room for discussion.

"I'll have your Dad fix this over the weekend. Oh and Parker no more climbing on it." He nodded getting the point.

"dinner's ready. Come on downstairs." They flew past her in a rush like that'd been famished or suffered from malnutrition which they certainly didn't.

After dinner she was laying on the couch with a book and dim light turned on. Suddenly she felt two large arms lifted her around the waist from the couch.

She raised a questioning and challenging eyebrow at her boyfriend. "bedtime," he said as if so obvious. "I have a bedtime now?" "no babe but the boys do."

Now she felt like an idiot. Where is my head tonight? Figuratively of course.

"Right, sorry. I was a bit caught up in thought."

"Don't worry about it."

After twenty long minutes of torture the boys were finally getting in bed. However that did not mean they were asleep.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you and Daddy should get married."

Wasn't exactly expecting that yet she thought.

"why do you say that Cory?"

"well, you and Daddy love each others and that means you should get married, Parker and I were talking earlier and we thought it was a good idea!"

She smiled. "Alright I'll think about that. Daddy actually has to ask me though. His ego wouldn't want me doing it."

"what's ego."

"it means Daddy's extremely high opinion of himself."

He was out like a light before her sentence was finished.

She walked into their living room where Booth was now in her earlier spot on the couch.

"Seeley, you're in my spot." She told him huskily, and with a wicked smile playing on his lips. Crap he thought.

She leaned over the arm of the couch and whispered to his smoothly.

"Am I going to have…." She kissed his neck "…to kick your ass…" another kiss his neck. This one lingered a bit longer. She definitely going to leave a mark…"…off my couch?" He swallowed hard now. His only thought was his girl was trying to kill him.

His body started moving on its own. He suddenly pulled her over the couch and into his lap. That caught her off guard.

"Bones, what do you think you're doing?"

"Driving you crazy."

She answered honestly. Then, she pressed her lips to his. Soon his hands were all over her. His roaming hands were now inching up underneath her shirt on the sides. He was itching to touch more of her soft skin.

Her hands weren't being innocent at all either. They were making fast work of her of the buttons on his white dress shirt.

"Come on Seeley, let's go upstairs." She whispered it seductively in his ear before playfully running up the stairs quietly careful not to wake the boys.

Yep Bones is definitely trying to kill me.

By the time he got in their room he was surprised at her having stripped down to her camisole and panties waiting in bed for him. Her legs were crossed. Amazing legs he thought.

She was reading some magazine too which made it look excessively sexy.

He went over and placed a hand on her thigh and started roaming up it.

"No touching for you." She said

smacking him away with the reading material lightly.

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

"Booth where were you after work today?"

Crap I thought she'd been distracted enough to forget. Who was he kidding she never forgot any unanswered question.

Soon he realized in the time she had been distracted he hadn't thought of an excuse.

"Is it that bad?"

"what?"

"You've been sitting there for like five minutes…"

No, no Temperance it isn't all."

Oh, no the first name. what had he been doing?

"I'm still waiting…"

….he left her with another long pause.

She threw the magazine on her bedside table and turned away from him laying down.

"Fine, never mind." She said extremely annoyed because he was hiding something from her.

"Hey, Bones don't be like that" he said turning him back to him. "I just can't tell you yet, so please don't ask me or manipulate Cory into telling you."

"you are such a tease Temperance Brennan you were trying to seduce me so I would tell you!"

"I…was not. Okay fine I was…."

He reached over and put a hand on a cheek and his other went to her hip he kissed her lovingly. "But I love you anyway."

"Cory said the oddest thing tonight Seeley he told me him and Parker think we should get married."

Booth froze on the spot and coked out a strangled

"he what?"

She looked concerned now.

"Hey, Booth are you alright?"

Make sure you Review for me guys….I stayed up extremely late to write this and I'll probably be a zombie for school in…2 hours in 20 minutes. Who in the world decided 12th graders report to class at 7:15? Pleasey please review I don't seem to be getting much in terms of them for this story. Make sure you read the prequel if you didn't before you started this. So, who wants to go to my statistics class for me at 9:30 this morning? sighs


	3. misunderstanding,clarification

A/N: wow so I managed to update both of my stories today yay me

A/N: wow so I managed to update both of my stories today yay me! Now im tired. Review after please!

Booth's POV:

So my girlfriend hates marriage. Yet we still have a son together and are living together. My other son well he adores her. I'm about to ask Bones to marry me. So yeah…there's a huge obstacle to overcome asking someone who doesn't believe in marriage to marry you….you try it some time it's not as easy as it looks.

"Booth are you coming?" called his girlfriend in a sultry tone from the bedroom.

"Yeah Babe, I'll be coming." Said Booth laughing at his own joke.

"Booth really you should try your hand at comedy."

"I know." He said. He paused wondering for the thousandth time what she would say when he asked her.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Booth what's on your mind?"

Truth. Tell her stupid! "Just the case." Introducing Seeley Booth failure at life he thought.

"Oh" was her only reply. Maybe we're nothing more than this she thought. I mean really would he have given me the time of day if Cory wasn't in our lives?

Come on, Bones…" he sadi kissing her her neck, and collarbone "…let's go to bed."

"Not now…I uh need to take a shower." She said to him not feeling like being intimate with him while she was thinking about him not really loving her enough as she ruely did him. Hey, Bones wait-" but the door to the bathroom was already closed when wait left his lips.

What did I say he thought. God you just couldn't make it easy could you.

For an hour she sat there and she cried and thought about everything. Finally she grew tired of hiding and as she saw their bedroom light flick off she decided to go to bed.

Booth turned out the light in hopes of her thinking he was asleep so she'd come to bed. Five minutes later he heard her quietly making her way through their dark room.

She knew he'd have questions hopefully they'd wait til morning. She discarded her jeans on the floor and climbed in bed hoping she was asleep. As soon as she laid down he'd automatically turned towards her and put an arm across her stomach. Damn she thought he was faking it!

He kissed her temple then, he pushed her hair back from her eyes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"you tell me a lot."

"Well, I mean it. Just as much as I mean it when I tell you that I love you and that you're the only woman I see."

How could he know so much about her?

"that's not rational of course you see other- Oh."

"Bones, you may be different in every aspect of the word, but you're still a woman and every woman needs to hear the truth of someone who loves her."

She turned on the light. He groaned at the intense yet dim light that filled the quiet room.

"Warn me before you do that Bones!"

"Sorry, I see you."

"Huh? What?"

"Only the only one that I see as well."

Oh yes Bones loves me! internal Booth happy dance

"I really do love you Booth. Don't ever forget that."

"I wouldn't dream of it." For the first time in a week she felt safe and she showed him herself. She leaned in but his voice stopped her.

"I need to ask you something."

She began tracing invisible patterns on his chest. "What is it."

Gee Bones I don't know . Let's go to clown therepy! Okay Seel cut it out it's not her fault you're all nervous.

"Well…I …uh…" Does she have to be touching me! I can't think straight! So I did the only thing that made sense I moved away a little bit. She looked at me confused.

Shit. "What's wrong Seeley. You always liked that."

"I do its just that it's very distracting…" He took her hands in his to reassure her.

"Bones, I respect everything you believe in. You gave me a beautiful son and you make our lives so amazing every single day"

"Booth, you're rambling"

"Marry me."

"excuse me did I hear you right?"

"I said marry me"

She pulled her hand away from his.

Okay…he thought that's not good. I messed up. Then he got a pleasant surprise. She pulled him to her not caring if he crushed her or not.

The question lingered in his eyes still.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"SO is that a yes Bones?"

"Most definitely Booth."

After he broke contact from an intoxicating kiss from her he asked her

" so how about getting a snake?"

"Only if he comes with a clown."

They both laughed.

"So Booth was the proposal your big secret?"

"Uh-huh." He snuggled up to his fiancé now. Feeling relief finally.

"Interesting, I have one of my own." She smiled wickedly at him and his eyes popped open.

"Secret?"

"Yep."

"You're not not going to tell me. right?" she shook her head no.

"Even if I beg?" he asked suddenly wanting nothing more than to know this secret. "Your begging quite amusing, but no I wont tell you anyway."

"You're slowly murdering afederal agent."

No, just my sexy fiancé."

"Sexy, huh?" he smirked enjoying her compliment.

"Quit being so cocky Booth it isn't good for your health." She kissed him and placed her hand on his face softly. "Good things come to those who wait."

"But Bones! Theres no time like the present." He smiled that endearing smile. He began to kiss her neck while his hands started to roam her sides and then up under her shirt slowly.

"Booth shut up and stop trying to seduce me!"


	4. Cory's question

"Parker"

A/N: wow the last I updated this was April 7th? Damn…..well I was just so busy with prom and exams and stuff. It wasn't exactly the smartest decision to start 4 or 5 stories in my last semester of high school…but no worries all my stories should be updated this week and a few new ones will be posted. Once again sorry for delays.

"Parker"

"What's up?" Looking at his little brother he put down his game controller and gave Cory his attention. One quality he inherited from his Dad he was a good listener.

"Daddy asked mommy last night member?"

"Oh, yeah! We should go ask Mom about it!"

Parker was about to take off down the hall when he sensed his brother's discomfort. Confused he turned back to Cory. "Yeah…but,"

"What's bugging you Cory?"

Cory was now shifting nervously. "Do you think mommy will have any more kids?"

"Um…I don't know why?"

Cory completely ignored the why part…."You think she'd forget about me?"

"Nah…She never forgot about me when you were born." Parker laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. "Come on." He said adding that he didn't even know if she'd said yes.

Bones was in her office at home. She had come home early since Booth had been called into a late meeting. She heard voices coming from the hall and smiled. Obviously the voices belonged to Cory and Parker. They must have lost interest in their game. Which usually meant its bother Bones time.

She quickly hid the gruesome crime scene photos that were on her desk. So that the two sets of innocent eyes about to enter her office did not happen to see them. Hm she thought it was only four now. They'd been upstairs a while. Most likely, they'd be prying on some topic or another.

They walked in unannounced a few minutes later. Just like their father she thought.

"Hi mom!" they said in unison with identical grins. Cory started spinning around on his stomach on a swivel chair.

"Bored already boys?" she asked with a smile.

"I suppose." Said Parker.

Cory was intently focused on his spinning and paid his brother and mother no attention. "How was school?" she asked Parker.

"It was okay…Math is annoying, not hard though, just annoying."

"It's my strongest, or favorite subject either Parker." She said with a laugh and a smile upon her lips.

"How was your day yesterday mom? Any propositions or anything?"

Bingo, she thought. He wants to know about Booth's proposal. She knew he was fishing for something. She'd heard Parker say that before she thought she had the meaning right.

"Angela asked us all to dinner tomorrow night. Cory has a game on Saturday at 4:30 I think. Your season's over, right?"

She knew she was altering the subject but this was too funny to pass up. Deciding messing with her stepson was quite joyous at the moment.

"oh…really anything else?"

"Hm..not really. Oh your Dad asked me to marry." She added nonchalantly.

Yes! Thought Parker. Oh, crap. Wait a minute she didn't tell me her answer yet. Don't get your hopes up. "Cool…what did uh…you say?" he tried to hide his excitement failing miserably.

"I said yes," she told him showing him her ring.

Cory's head popped up at her answer and excitement. "Are you and Daddy going to have more kids?" asked Cory bluntly and incredulously like it was the most absurd thing on the planet.

Well he sure was straight to the point this afternoon. Brennan never thought she'd have to think of her answer on that topic, but for once she surprised herself and did.

"I don't know if we will. I guess we'd address that when the time comes."

Booth would explode with happiness if he'd heard what she just said to their son. And of course as if on cue she heard the front door open.

"Bones? Cory? Parker?"

"Let's go see Dad." Said Brennan rolling her eyes. However, she was thankful for the save from that stressful conversation.

"want to help with my science homework?" asked Parker curiously after Cory had sped from the office.

"Sounds like a date. I'll meet you in the living room around say 6 p.m.?"

"Okay, I'll be there." Agreed Parker with a nod and a laugh.

"For a minute there I thought you two were hiding from me," said Booth accusingly to Bones and Parker. Parker said hi to his dad then went upstairs to conquer math. Cory soon followed.

"Hey," said Booth greeting his fiancé. She smiled at him and pulled him towards her.

"Do I get to know your secret yet?" asked Booth feigning hurt. He asked kissing a trail from her jaw to her collarbone. "You are a very mean woman you know that Bones?'

"So, I've bee told."

"So do you have a few minutes to spend alone with your fiancé?"

"I could try to squeeze you in, but I have a date at 6. Better not make me late."

"With who?!" Asked Booth defensively and suddenly pulling away from her.

"well, he's very handsome. Younger than you by a longshot. Blonde hair, brown eyes."

"Who are you going out with!"

"Oh not out. We'll be over there in the living room."

His temper was flaring now, and she had to bite back her laugher from bubbly to the surface. Parker walked in just then. "Hey mom. I finished early. Can we start now instead of waiting until 6?"

Just then, Booth burst into a fit of laughter. "I feel stupid." Adding "Bones you messing with me, not fair!"

She shook her head and walked into the living room taking Parker with her.

"Daddy?"

Booth looked down towards the floor and saw Cory who was standing before him in the kitchen. "what's up kiddo?" asked Booth calmly to his younger son.

"Now that mommy and you are getting married and stuff…are you going to have more kids?" Blunt as his mom thought the agent nervously.

"Did you mention this to your mom yet?"

" Yeah…."

"Okay. Well what did she say?"

Booth was quite aware of kids playing their parents against each other. Jared and him had continuously done it throughout their own youth, and Parker had attempted such on a few occasions.

"She said she wasn't sure on it, and had to talk to you about it first."

Wow.Bones hadn't flat out just told Cory no? this was amazing. What alternate universe was he living in? "Uh. Cory I need to um do something before you and I talk about this any further."

Booth then dashed off to find Brennan. Okay now where are Bones and Parker? Obviously they'd vacated science homework. He found them on the couch snuggled up and watching a movie. He shook her shoulder and she turned towards him slowly.

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." She said and got up reluctantly, but she gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back thinking she has no clue what I'm about to ask her.

"What'd you need to talk about?" she asked interrupting his thoughts as they entered the kitchen quietly.

"Do you want to have more kids?"

A/N: insert dun.dun.dun.


	5. telling him

A/N:I'M backkkkk yes I know it's a quick update…

A/N:I'M backkkkk yes I know it's a quick update….I just really wanted the last sentence

to end that last chapter. I decided it was fitting. Haha.

Brennan froze. She wasn't sure if she wanted to have this conversation with him now. She din't want to do it this way. This could end up going like it did last time.

"I don't think now is the best time to talk about this." She sighed silently cursing Cory for mentioning this to him.

_Please don't pull away from me now Bones._

She took his hand and walked him to their bedroom. Breaking the silence she asked him averting her eyes. "Cory told you, didn't he?"

"Is it so wrong that he did Bones?"

_Bones please say something_

When she finally spoke her voice was soft, and barely a whisper. "Maybe."

WHAT! Maybe another child? This is so a dream he thought to himself. I adore this woman completely. She's going to marry me, and maybe wants another child. Way too good to be true. He was becoming happier by the second.

"You do? I thought you told me you hated being pregnant?"

She panicked. Oh wow what if he doesn't want anymore kids? Why did I have to say anything? "Do you not want another child Booth?"

"What? Yes..i mean no of course I want to have another child with you."

"Well the pregnancy part…it's frustrating and painful towards the end but once it happens I cant exactly take it back you know."

He grinned at her as she smiled back at him.

"How long, Bones."

Damn he was good. " Four months, and yeah that was the secret."

"So di you want to get married before or after?"

She shook her head.

"No?"

"Next month Booth"

"Bones, you are just full of surprised."

She grinned at him mischeviously. " I like to keep you guessing."

"I think we should tell the boys separately though Booth. Cory has been exerting some highly nervous, and fearful behavior towards us having another child. Maybe he fears he would be forgotten or overlooked once the baby is born. Russ said when he found out about me he felt somewhat like that."

Booth simply nodded in agreement with her logic.

I'll tell Parker , and you should tell Cory Booth." She said knowing telling Parker a second time would be easier. "I will talk to Cory, also. I just feel it best for you to talk with him first."

Parker suddenlt walked in. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot impatiently like an angry parent.

"Yes Parker?" asked Brennan innocently.

"Photosynthesis Won't explain itself Mom!"

"Right, okay Bye Booth. Good luck with that talk." Finished Brennan just barely before Parker had yanked her from the room.

Cory walked into the room after they'd left padding his socked feet to find his dad as his mother had told him to on her way to explain photosynthesis.

"Daddy? You in here?" Booth's head suddenly appeared from behind the closet door.

"Hey buddy, what'cha up to?"

"OH, nothing mommy said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, yeah I-"

Suddenly Cory quickly interrupted Booth with an outburst of: "I uh…Parker did it!" Booth couldn't help laughing now. "Sit down son." Cory sat crossed legged down on their bed in front of Booth and listened intently.

"Well, you and Parker are going to have another sibling in a couple of months."

He scrunched up his face in confusion. "What's uh..sibling?"

"Just another word for brother or sister Cory."

Booth decided getting it out straight would be the best approach with his very intelligent three-year-old. Cory appeared to be quite upset with the news. Not good thought Booth.

"Why?" asked Cory in a harsher tone than necessary. He then added

"You and mommy are going to forget about me now!"

"Cory, son we never forgot about Parker when you were born!"

Brennan heard the commotion from down the hall. So she went in the room.

Cory looked at her and spoke calmly. He was more afraid of his mother than his father that was evident.

"Mommy why? Don't you love me anymore?"


End file.
